


Investigators and Entities Tidbits and Extras

by EnderAmethyst



Series: Investigators and Entities [2]
Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Ghost Dies and Becomes a Ghost, Deleted Scenes, I'll continue to update this until I run out of things to put in it haha, One Shot, Uh I might end up putting ToastedGhost in here but like im not sure, Various Miscellaneous Extras, and the blood and gore too I guess, i dont know what else to tag, lots of them - Freeform, oh the rating is for language btw, so uh ill leave it out until i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderAmethyst/pseuds/EnderAmethyst
Summary: This is a compilation of all of my miscellaneous works using the characters from my Investigators and Entities AU! It contains short stories, deleted chapters, and unfinished chapter WIPs from the series! Many of these works are hard to find or never before seen, and this is the only place I'll be posting them!





	1. Deleted Chapter - Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> [Copied from Chapter]  
> If you're uninterested in Caroline you can skip this chapter. She's not going to play into the main story much longer, so don't worry.

Caroline Marched briskly down the hall toward the boss' office. She passed coworkers who greeted her friendlily as she went by. She had no time for the unsuspecting imbeciles, unaware of the monster lurking  in the building. Slamming the door open, she headed straight into the room, knocking was unnecessary at this point. She was fuming as the man looked up, startled.

"What is it Caroline?" He asked, confused by her sudden brash behavior.

"Who is this man?"

He looked confused before admitting, "Oh, you mean the man you were assigned to." He paused, pondering his next words, "His name is Ent, He's a paranormal entity with great power inside of him. Along with a murderer." He finally stated matter of factly.

He let the words sink in. Caroline couldn't move. She stared at the man she used to comprehend.

Caroline collected herself, then spoke, "You decided to put me in a room with a maniac without warning me beforehand?"

"Yes." He looked at her, "I knew you would have refused the job if you knew."

"You know what, I don't even care. Get your entire staff killed. I quit."

"I'm afraid you can't do that miss Caroline, you're in too deep now."

With that Caroline felt a sharp pain in her side and the world slowly faded away into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 21 Drafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two partial chapter drafts for Chapter 21!

Chap 21 draft 1

Toast wanted so badly to scream, to cry, to send curses flying across the room at Johnny until the end of time. There were so many questions swimming through the mush that used to be coherent thoughts. All Toast could do was pull Ghost along silently; walking on autopilot this way and that, barely avoiding running into walls.  
Somehow, they made it out without hinderance. It was possible Toast’s threat - whatever it was - had scared Gavin and his lackeys away, but more likely Gavin simply let the two go on a whim, and had ordered his men to stay put.  
Toast didn’t much mind though, if Gavin had ulterior motives - which he always did - so be it.

Chapter 21 - Draft 2

Static snapped like lightning bolts, surrounding a huddled figure as it suffered silently. Ent’s static form shifted from human to shadow and around again, and Toast could only watch as a scream of agony filled the room.  
Human, static, human, static; on and on it went, before finally


	3. Hide and Go Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story from the VenturianTale Amino, where I also have quite a few other unrelated one shots; feel free to check them out!

Hide and Go Seek

"Toast! Toast!" Johnny called.  
He had searched all the alleyways, every street, every shop, every house, and he still couldn't find him.

"God Damn it," he mumbled.  
"Okay, I admit it, I need your help," Ghost said to himself.  
Ooo you need my help?  
"Yes, you -unfortunately- know every nook and cranny of this town," Johnny paused, "Here's a deal for you, you get a little joy ride and I find Toast, okay?"  
Sounds fun!  
"Have we got a deal?"  
Yep!

Johnny's let himself be taken over, and his eyes faded from a chocolate brown, to a blood red.

Jimmy was having fun, Johnny never let him out to play, this was his chance!  
Johnny watched as his form turned from the usual shadowy mass, to one of an innocent bystander. This form was one of Jimmy's specialties, it was also his favorite.

Jimmy loved playing this game, nobody suspects a thing when you look as average as a Joe.

Jimmy cackled before stepping out of the alley and onto the main road. He quickly composed himself, and walked over to a random woman.  
"Excuse me, but I've lost my dog, can you help me find him?"  
"Um, sure, hold on a sec," she turned back to her husband and child, and said something about being right back.  
Jimmy held his face, but Johnny could sense the maniacal laughter bubbling inside the insane man, ready to burst at any moment.

The woman came back and said, "Okay, where did you last see him?"  
Jimmy turned towards the alley and spoke "I think he went in here, can you search that direction and I'll search this way?"

As soon as the woman walked in and she turned her back, Jimmy's laughter echoed against the walls and the knife was in the woman's back before you could say 'stab'.

"Now time to go find Toastie." Jimmy shifted back into the dark mass from before, and walked away, easily hiding from the incoming sirens. He quickly turned and watched as the light faded from the woman's eyes, before stifling a laugh and running into the main road.

"There he is!" Jimmy spouted.

Okay, you've had your fun, now it's my turn.  
"Fine." Jimmy wined.

And Johnny was now Johnny once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I may or may not have made up Caroline on the spot to move the story along, so I don't have much for her. I'll expand on her story, and if you guys want to hear it, I'll probably post it on DeviantArt or Amino. Probably DeviantArt.
> 
> ⟼https://enderamethyst.deviantart.com/⟻
> 
> I'm not very proud of this but it's all I've got.
> 
> \---------------------------
> 
> Ao3 Addition: ldhgjkwlrf yeah, don't bother, I didn't do either of those-


End file.
